


Bravery and Bloodstains

by chewsdaychillin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Tenderness, assassin wounds u know how it is, canon said they date other people i say no <3, i know in my heart ezio cannot top i know it, little a, maybe some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewsdaychillin/pseuds/chewsdaychillin
Summary: perhaps i watch my dear friend stream the entire ezio trilogy just to say cool wheres his boyfriend tho ?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Bravery and Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i watch my dear friend stream the entire ezio trilogy just to say cool wheres his boyfriend tho ?

When Ezio stumbles in through the window after sunset, unannounced, he is dripping water.

Leonardo jumps slightly from the sudden sound of boots hitting floorboards, but he recognises their tread before he turns, and any shock is dispelled with the familiar arrival of his friend through his unlocked shutters.  Ezio strides into the room slowly, bogged down with water no doubt, and Leonardo rises to greet him. 

He hooks two fingers into the fasting of Ezio’s cloak to pull him in, tutting. It’s damp, the strings crunching with brine, and stinks of the Venice waterways. 

‘Really, Ezio,’ he frowns, only half amused. ‘You’re dripping half a canal on my floor.’

Ezio huffs a laugh and shrugs off his cloak and hood. He goes to hang it up with a weak grin before walking back, even slower. ‘There,’ he says, ‘bene?’

The instant little happiness that usually comes when his hood comes down is shot through all wrong tonight. With his cloak off and his neck free, there is red visible in the dark spots left by the water. A frightening, dangerous spot of colour that makes Leonardo tug him in closer again, frowning now. He winces when he sees it - a free cut under another that’s just starting to clot, soaking into the white fabric. 

‘You’re bleeding,’ he gasps, immediately trying to work the buckles of Ezio’s armour free. 

Ezio dutifully holds his neck and arms where he needs to to shrug off his top layers, but his face remains impassive. Only the tiniest hint of a flinch when Leonardo peels back his collar where it’s sticking to the clotting. 

‘It’s nothing,’ he insists. 

‘Nothing?!’ Leonardo repeats incredulously, angrily. He seizes Ezio’s wrist and tugs him bodily towards the table where he keeps a bowl of fresh water. ‘You’re ruining your clothes, the carpet-’

‘Well I’m glad you’re so concerned about the carpet-’

Leonardo shoots him a look and pushes him down into a chair. ‘Take that off,’ he orders. Then he busies himself with shaking salt into the water and pulling a cloth from one of his drawers. 

Ezio shrugs out of the rest of his layers, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He holds back a wince as he tugs fabric and padding over his head, and leaves his shirt on rather than repeating the process. 

‘Here,’ Leonardo says, dipping into the water and wringing it out. Ezio is prodding at the cut and Leonardo moves his hand with an exasperated noise. ‘Let me-’

‘It’s alright-’ Ezio tries to shrug, but he hisses when the salt water gets into the cut.

‘Sorry-’

‘It’s fine,’ he says, teeth half gritted. ‘Doesn’t hurt.’

Leonardo can’t help rolling his eyes but his scoff is more angry than amused. ‘I wouldn’t have laughed if I knew you-’ he breaks off, puts his sharpness into wringing out the cloth instead. ‘It looks bad, my friend.’ 

Ezio hums. ‘It’ll make a dashing scar.’

Leonardo presses harder with the cloth, suddenly very irritated. ‘You don’t have to be so tough all the time.’ 

Ezio flashes his best rakish grin. ‘You don't like it? Bravery and bloodstains?’

Leonardo doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t like it at all. The boldness, chivalry, righteousness - fine. That he admires. And it would be a lie to say it isn’t attractive. He’s even thought the scars weren’t bad before. But how anyone could enjoy seeing angry crusted lines and weeping red on their lover’s body he doesn’t know. 

‘No,’ he says firmly, ‘it- honestly it frightens me.’

He presses the cloth again, squeezing it so the water runs, streaked pink, over his fingers and down under Ezio’s collar. Ezio tuts as it tickles his neck, huffs a little laugh at Leonardo’s expression. Then he looks harder and is silent for a moment. Leonardo wrings the cloth out, leaves Ezio to his thoughts whilst he prepares clean fabric. 

When he presses the makeshift dressing against Ezio’s collar, he notices a tinge of guilt in the man’s eyes and makes an effort to be gentle. He understands; he doesn’t need to be angry. He wants to take care of this stubborn man who rarely lets him, and doing so includes Ezio’s propensity to resist him with bravado as part of the parcel.

Ezio leans into him then, and when he lets out a sigh he shrinks a little. 

‘I never wanted you to be involved in this.’ he gestures half-heartedly to his neck. 

‘Well,’ Leonardo sighs, ‘I am involved. Because you came here.’ He grimaces, pausing in his wrapping of bandages to start again. ‘Because I’m here for you, I mean. Despite... despite your propensity to frighten me with... this.’ 

He finishes his wrapping and tucks the bandage end in as neatly as he can. Ezio is not looking at him, leaning onto his hand. So Leonardo doesn’t move it. Fiddles gently with the cloth as an excuse to stay near him a few moments longer. 

‘ _ This _ frightens me,’ Ezio admits eventually, quietly, staring intently at the fraying rug. ‘Being... vulnerable like this.’

He swallows and his adam's apple bobs up and down his wet and bloodstained throat. 

‘Why?’ Leonardo asks him. 

He knows at least some part of the answer. The pressure, the machismo that surrounds and beckons them. But Ezio rarely talks, and his brow is heavy like he’s trying to put it into words and needs helping. So it is worth asking anyway.

Ezio looks up, eyes big in the darkness, open to Leonardo’s questions, sympathy, care. ‘You’re the only one,’ he murmurs like he’s in confession. 

Leonardo sighs, affection seeping out of every pour, and bends down to kiss him. He kisses gently, without pressure, but catches Ezio’s bottom lip between his own. It is soft inside, past the hard, dry and bloodied skin. 

‘It’s alright,’ he murmurs, for want of anything better to say. He has never been a brave man, not like Ezio is, but he cares about what is underneath that bravery and needs to be told all is well. ‘It’s alright,’ he says again, kisses again and hopes it’s good enough. 

Ezio hums and pulls back a little. ‘Yes, thank you,’ he says, ‘you’ve made your point.’ 

Another time it would be easy to laugh, to let it go and get back to something fun. To some wine maybe, some gossip, a new design. Or to press back with a similar tone of teasing, keep laughing and prodding and kissing that way. It has always been nice that way. But this time Leonardo hears the need underneath it, and admonishes himself for never hearing it before. 

He remembers sitting with Ezio on a rooftop after that day in the square, watching him stare at a feather and dare his eyes to be anything but dry with great difficulty. 

All those long days and hard climbs. The bruises he noticed, cuts he has bandaged before to the best of his ability. But clearly he has failed to notice the toll this revenge quest has been wearing on his friend’s spirit, his heart. Failed to realise just how large the role he plays in Ezio’s life now, without a brother to confide in, without a mistress to seek softness with.

He cups Ezio’s cheek gently, strokes the dark under his eyes with his thumb. When he doesn’t look up Leonardo slowly lowers himself to the floor, kneels in front of the chair and looks up instead. 

There he meets Ezio's hanging gaze, and, seeing the sliver of shame in it, pushes up on his knees to take another kiss. 

‘Will you let me take care of you, bello mio?’ He asks, a whisper that lets their lips touch on the right sounds. 

Ezio hesitates, but he pinches a loose end of Leonardo’s hair between his fingers and fiddles with it whilst he thinks. ‘I think you’ve done a good job already,’ he answers.

Leonardo looks down and kisses the damp spot gently, just below the dressing he’s stuck there. He lets his hands wander to make himself more obvious, pulling Ezio’s shirt out of his trousers and sliding his hands up under it.

‘I mean tonight,’ he clarifies, only teasing a very little. 

‘Oh.’ Ezio joins in with a small amused sound at his own obtuseness. ‘We could...’ He starts, and his voice has the quiet of shyness but some of his familiar flirting tone is seeping back into it. He might not have even noticed, but Leonardo notices his knees spreading further apart. ‘We could do what you were suggesting the other day?’

Leonardo’s pulse quickens in his throat, his mouth going dry even remembering the conversation. Even so he sits back on his heels to make sure, his hands coming back into view. ‘Is that what you want?’ 

Ezio strokes his hair. ‘I think so.’ He sets his jaw. ‘I want to show you I can.’ 

Leonardo shakes his head a little with another laugh. He’s met with a frown and hurries to clarify. ‘Oh I believe you can, bello,’ he promises, stroking up Ezio's thighs. ‘But you know it won’t be easy the first time. You’re not tired?’

‘No,’ Ezio says, and he’s smiling a little now for the first time since he made that confession. ‘No.’

Leonardo smiles back at him, comes up to kiss it and savour the way the happy shape of it tastes when he slides his tongue in. He shuffles in closer as the kiss deepens, pushing his hands back onto hot bare skin. Ezio’s firm hand in his hair holds them tight together like there’s no need for breathing. His fingers tighten further when Leonardo sucks under his jaw. 

‘You have to trust me,’ Leonardo murmurs to the soft red patch he’s making. He looks up the column of Ezio’s stretching neck, looks at the flush that’s splotching over his open face. ‘Yes? If you trust me to I can show you, take care of you. It will be so good, caro,’ he promises, pressing his palms flat and stroking them up and round Ezio’s chest, feeling the way it shivers. ‘I’ll make it so good for you,’ he murmurs again, thumbing over hard nipples. 

The moan he draws shudders through his hair and feels like belief. Leonardo sighs at the noise: he already sounds so beautiful that the prospect of hearing how he’s going to sound with Leonardo inside him rushes down with the blood.

‘Ezio?’ he nudges, pressing a sweet kiss under his ear. ‘Do you trust me?’ 

‘Yes,’ Ezio breathes against his temple, ‘with my life.’ 

From then on it all gets rather impatient. Ezio wrestles most of Leonardo’s clothes off before they even make it to bed, not laughing as they stumble over and out of fabric. His own shirt is not much slower over his head, though Leonardo makes him stand still and eases it gently so it doesn’t disturb the wadded cut. 

More kissing once they reach the bedroom, and there’s no time to pull the shutters so the flowing sheer drapes will have to do. Ezio hits the mattress with what probably counts as a crash, and probably isn’t good for his back after the day he’s had. But he doesn’t wince; he grins and tugs Leonardo on top of him, between his thighs. He’s already hard and he kisses harder. 

Leonardo groans into it, stroking his hair, his chest, his strong shoulders. It’s hard to stop his hands from sliding everywhere, groping wherever they can. The feeling of Ezio straining through fabric against his stomach is already making him heady. He’s hard too in a moment, with another desperate swipe of tongue, his cock already pressed against Ezio’s crotch seam. 

What makes it even more glorious and hot and breathy is how desperately he’s held there. Ezio is squeezing his thighs so tight together it’s almost impossible to get enough space between them to get his trousers off. Eventually they manage to shimmy the offending fabric down between them, ignoring the awkward way they pool around Ezio’s ankles in favour of pressing skin to skin again. They both gasp and groan as the whole length of their nakedness is pressed together.

Ezio throws his arms around Leonado’s waist, forcing him closer and pushing up onto him. He’s so hot like this, grabby, breathing heavy with desire, and Leonardo has to shake his head to keep it clear enough not to give in to immediate want. It’s as much to himself as he pushes himself up, gets some air between them and says ‘aspetta,’ firmly through his own panting. 

He sits up, leaning over to the bedside table, where he pulls a pot of oil. Lifting the lid, he dips his fingers in and spreads the slick over his hands. Ezio pushes himself onto his elbows and watches those hands all the way to his chest, watches the slow patterns Leonardo pushes into his worn muscles. He shifts, brings his feet closer towards him so the angle of his knees is steeper. Leonardo massages his sides, and hips. Slowly reaches the underside of his thighs. 

‘You know I have to use my hands first?’ he asks. 

‘Yes, I know,’ Ezio tells him. He rolls his eyes, flushes dark and resentful. 

Leonardo probably shouldn't find it funny, how determined he gets not to be small despite his inexperience with this. He knows how much Ezio despises being out of his depth, and where love is concerned he hasn’t felt this way, he has said before in confidence, since he was sixteen. But the way his lips pout when he’s teased is temptingly sweet. Leonardo holds in his smile and comes down to kiss him.

He kisses light and slow, with enough time between each to hear the wet click of their lips dragging apart. As he kisses, he slides his oiled hands up and down, letting his fingers spread further each time. 

‘How do you feel?’

‘I’m not afraid.’ 

‘I know you aren’t,’ Leonardo reassures him patiently, ‘are you nervous?’

Ezio turns his head to one side, letting the next kiss land on his cheek instead. ‘Perhaps,’ he admits, ‘but I want you. I want your hands first.’ 

Leonardo nudges his chin back round so he can take another proper kiss and lets it linger this time. He slowly kisses Ezio back until he’s lying down properly again, his head against a soft pillow. 

‘There,’ he almost coos, quiet and gentle with his hand sliding up the back of Ezio’s thigh to ease it back into his chest. ‘That’s good.’

‘You don’t need to talk to me like I’m a child.’ 

‘I’m not talking to you like you’re a child, I'm talking to you like you’re my friend and I have a care about how you feel. I can say something else if you’d rather, but I’m not going to say nothing.’

Ezio just looks at him for a while, his eyes frowningly sincere. He seems to recognise honesty looking back at him. ‘No that’s... that’s alright.’ 

Leonardo smiles, kisses his knee in thanks and returns to the pot. He warms another handful of oil and this time doesn’t waste it teasing on his way down. The sight thrills him, makes his breath catch in his chest. Ezio’s legs spread and pushed up like this, exposing the sprawling hair that leads to the small rim of shy pink. He hadn’t intended to tease but Leonardo can’t resist the desire to let one finger just circle there lightly, letting oil drip from his nail. 

Ezio reaches for the top of his arm and squeezes it. Leonardo gives his hip a squeeze in return. He watches, rapt, as he slowly pushes his first finger past the ring of tight muscle and buries it inside.

He expects Ezio’s breathing above him to speed up, and is quite surprised when it slows down, honestly. When he looks up Ezio is staring down at the hilt of his finger, blowing a slow breath. 

‘How does that feel?’ he asks, slowly stroking his finger back and forth a little

Ezio makes a little choking noise that Leonardo has never heard from his mouth before. He struggles for words and Leonardo sympathises. It is unlike anything.

‘Good?’ he simplifies it. 

‘Good...’ Ezio nods slowly, chin tucked into his chest as he looks on. 

‘More?’

_ ‘Yes _ ,’ he breathes. 

The second finger makes him moan properly, throwing back his neck without a thought for the view anymore. His neck arches beautifully against the pillow. It’s nothing if not encouraging. Leonardo slowly starts to stretch him open, scissoring and twisting his fingers. He’s met with clenching resistance that makes his stomach lurch with arousal, and a set of gasps and shuddering breaths that have him aching to touch himself already. He doesn’t. Instead he thumbs circles round the bottom of Ezio’s thigh, palm and stretching fingers gripping his ass to spread him further. 

Ezio’s nails are biting into his arm now, even from just two playing fingers. Leonardo desperately wants to feel how tight the grip will get when he crooks his fingers. He does, gently, dragging the pad of his fingertips against the most sensitive spot. 

Ezio swears loudly before biting down hard on his bottom lip. He looks surprised at himself that that much noise could escape him. Then Leonardo strokes that spot again and he moans openly. The sound is obscene and gorgeous and Leonardo has never wanted anything more than to fuck him. 

He picks up the pace then, pushing his fingers in and out rhythmically, letting them rub the right places, stretching them apart against the tight walls. And watching every movement, every sound Ezio makes underneath him. 

‘Cristo,’ he breathes, taking in the pink and panting cheeks, wet lips, fluttering eyelids, leaking cock. ‘You are so beautiful...’

Ezio whines, throws an arm over his face so his eyes are hidden in the crook of his elbow. ‘Now, Leonardo, please-’

‘Are you sure, caro? I don’t think you’re ready-’

‘I want to be. Want  _ you _ ,’ he insists. ‘Do it, I can take it.’

Leonardo chuckles softly, moves Ezio’s arm and strokes his sweaty hair off his forehead. 

‘Oh you brave boy,’ he teases gently, crooking his fingers. 

Ezio keens and grabs at Leonardo’s free hand. He grips it haphazard and tight. ‘You’ll kill me if you make me wait-’

Leonardo tuts and comes down to kiss his demanding mouth, sweetly, slowly. He stills his fingers inside Ezio, letting his assassin’s chest slow its rising and falling a little. When Ezio’s breathing gradually returns from panting, Leonardo presses their hands palm to palm, laces their fingers together properly.

‘We don’t have to do it all tonight, my love,’ he says, pressing another light kiss. ‘If you’re nearly there. I’m not in the habit of torturing my gentlemen friends.’

Ezio shakes his head. ‘No, I want- wait,’ he pulls back into the pillow to frown. ‘You have ‘gentlemen friends’?’

Leonardo shakes his head, rolling his eyes fondly. He finds it sweetly ironic how quickly his friend has gone from a libertine to as jealous as he always was loyal. 

‘No, caro,’ Leonardo promises, smiling as he kisses Ezio’s creased forehead. ‘Only you.’ 

Ezio’s palm lands heavy on his cheek, drags it down so it’s squished into his chin, pulls him into a hard kiss. Ezio’s mouth is open, messy tongue pushing against Leonardo’s lip even as he slips off. Hot breath mingles, slow and heavy in the gap between them, so small their teeth are nearly touching. 

‘Please,’ Ezio whispers hoarsely onto Leonardo’s tongue. ‘I want to come with you inside me.’ 

Leonardo’s breath comes out as a shudder, and it takes a lot of clenching in his core and his fingers between Ezio’s not to reach down and take them both in hand. He rests his forehead against Ezio’s, pushing them into the pillow a little and shaking his head. 

‘Fuck,’ he says, a little shakily. 

‘Mmm, please,’ Ezio hums happily. 

He’s come around quite quickly to using his manners since they’re so effective. He begs so prettily that Leonardo thrills and shivers with it every time. It goes straight to his cock, already straining against Ezio’s stomach, and he can’t resist slowly starting to drag his fingers back and forth again. 

Ezio groans at the movement and Leonardo kisses his cheek, his jaw. ‘We’re going slowly though,’ he says firmly, ‘there’s no prize for bravado.’ 

‘Fine,’ Ezio agrees, trying to sound begrudging probably but it's more whiny than anything. 

‘We’ll get there soon, promise.’ 

Leonardo squeezes Ezio’s hand one before he lets go and reaches blindly over to the bedside table. He finds the pot of oil once more and brings a generous scoop down. Pulling his fingers back to just the tips makes Ezio puff and glower down at him. But the expression turns to wide-eyed, wide-mouthed wonder the moment Leonardo presses three slicked fingertips against his dripping hole. 

‘You’re doing so well, caro,’ Leonardo whispers, voice hoarse as he watches his fingers sink in. ‘Let me take care of you...’ 

Ezio nods, teeth draining the colour from his bottom lip as Leonardo’s fingers gently scissor and stroke inside him. He almost bites straight through it as they start to pump a firmer rhythm, and Leonardo groans in sympathy just watching him, has to stretch him with a fourth just to see the face he makes. 

He looks so gorgeous like this, spread out in the candle light. The handsome, rugged lines of his features rendered open, relaxed and soft. Pink knees pressed up against the dark hair on his slowly heaving chest. Pre-cum and oil dripped across his hard stomach. 

Leonardo sits back a little to take it all in, to properly watch the shape the sound forms on his lips when that perfect spot is beckoned against. 

‘Will you let me draw you like this one day?’

‘Cazzo,’ Ezio hisses, ‘I thought you said you  _ wouldn’t  _ torture me, you can’t ask me to sit still when you’re-’

He cuts off, choking on a moan as Leonardo pulls his fingers out entirely. 

‘I won’t, alright, I won’t. Are you ready now?’

‘Yes,’ Ezio breathes, opening his eyes wide and locking his gaze with Leonardo’s. ‘Yes,’ he says again, ‘God, I want-’

‘I know,’ Leonardo says, not joking now. 

He strokes down Ezio’s heaving flank, then lifts his hips and awkward shuffles forward. Ezio watches him as he manoeuvres them both, doesn’t say anything about Leonardo’s manhandling of his hips and legs.  _ He killed those men who hurt him, _ Leonardo thinks as he pulls Ezio up his thighs where he’s kneeling, closer to him,  _ he could kill me too but he trusts me not to hurt him. _

His hands are trembling a little as he wraps one arm around Ezio’s waist and lines up slowly. 

Too slowly evidently for his impatient, beautiful git of a lover. Ezio groans, the sound vibrating through Leonardo’s hand on his back. ‘Don’t make me beg you for it,’ he pleads bitterly.

‘No, no,’ Leonardo promises. 

As much as he loves to hear it, he wants nothing more than for this bed to be the safest place in Venezia. Wants this man, who he loves, who trusts him, to feel nothing but safe and wonderful as he takes him. 

He starts to push in, fighting the urge to close his eyes and relish the relief of tight pleasure in order to watch every movement of Ezio’s face. 

His mouth has fallen open in a gasp, but there’s a little grimace forming in his eyebrows. 

‘You say stop, we stop,’ Leonardo reminds him, leaning down again to cup his cheek. 

‘Yes, yes, but don’t stop now-’ 

Well, it’s been a good while and Leonardo doesn’t need to be told a hundred times. He readjusts his slipping hand around Ezio’s waist and keeps pushing closer, driving slowly deeper. It’s still a little tight but the stretch feels exquisite. If it’s half as good for Ezio as it feels for him, he’ll have done his job tenfold. This time he watches as the grimace gives way to a silent moan - mouth wide, eyebrows high and soft. 

‘Fuck,’ he can’t help breathing, ‘oh, fuck, Ezio-’

Ezio looks up at him, pupils blown, and finishes it for him like he can’t believe it, like he’s sinking into relief too. ‘You feel so good.’ 

Leonardo kisses him then, can’t not kiss him, and Ezio crosses his arms behind Leonardo’s head and pulls him in, keeps him there and kisses him deeper. They stay like that for a while, Leonardo stroking up and down Ezio’s side, sucking on his tongue, staying buried and still inside him. He will not move, no matter how much he’s aching and desperate for friction, until Ezio asks him to. It’s hard,  _ fucking hard,  _ but he maintains it even when Ezio’s hips start circling slightly and there’s that tiny bit of friction that makes him inhale sharply.

They’ve done enough that Ezio can read that part of his mind. He comes up from the kiss with a small humming moan. 

‘Can you move?’

Leonardo shifts slightly, and they both groan, then huff little laughs at each other. He needs to check anyway, for Ezio’s sake and, maybe just a little, because if he gets to hear that lovely begging right now whilst he’s fully inside he might actually die. 

‘You want me to-’ he starts and Ezio pulls at his hair with a growling whimper.

‘ _ Please _ ,’ he begs, ‘please move, please fuck me, caro mio,  _ please _ -’

He has not said it back before.  _ Mio _ he says now.  _ Mine _ Leonardo thinks and he whimpers himself then, cock aching, heart aching for this man. He readjusts his hand and wastes no more time. He pushes in again as much as possible before pulling back, needing to feel swallowed whole by that tight depth. When he’s half out, Ezio crosses his ankles around his back, forcing him back, closer, deeper. Something in his face changes as Leonardo pushes against that same place he’d found with his fingers. 

Seeing that look, the way his eyes close and he loses any control over the half-pained slack of his mouth, makes Leonardo’s hands shake around him with desire. He sets a rhythm then, gives Ezio what he asked for and trusted would feel this good. Again and again steadily until his breathing is hot and ragged. 

‘Touch me,’ Ezio croaks, ‘please, or I can-’

God, Leonardo would  _ love  _ to touch him, but he can’t reach really with his arms holding them both up. ‘Go on,’ he pants, ‘you-’

Ezio’s hand slides down between them and he gasps, exhales shakily as he finally touches himself. Leonardo wishes he could see it - watch him spreading the slick with his thumb, the veins in his hand stretching as he works up and down. 

‘Tell me how you feel,’ Leonardo says, nuzzling into the crook of Ezio’s neck and trying to watch him upside down. 

‘Good,’ Ezio chokes out, throat bobbing by Leonardo’s temple as he swallows. ‘Hard,’ he manages, a touch of laughing coming through his gritted teeth, ‘full.’ 

Well he’s hardly a poet but Leonardo moans a little as he kisses his neck. Simple, maybe, but effective, and he knows how much words cost this man. He supposes he should be flattered that Ezio can’t manage anymore. 

He’s preoccupied anyway - his hand is working faster now, knuckles brushing Leonardo’s stomach with every pull. He’s trembling, breathing coming fast and unsteady, and Leonardo sympathises. But he clenches, breathes, will  _ not  _ even think about finishing yet. He drives in harder this time, trying to match Ezio’s increasingly frantic speed, and buries his moan in Ezio’s neck. 

It doesn’t quite work. Ezio’s fingers curl tight against his scalp, pulling his mouth free so the sound travels, loud and pained, through the bedroom. The grip in his hair, the way Ezio clenches around him makes Leonardo groan again even louder and fist his fingers into the sheets. He almost sighs in relief as Ezio chokes out-

‘Close, sorry-’

‘Don’t be sorry,’ Leonardo manages, words coming back to him now he needs them for Ezio’s sake. ‘You’ve done so well, caro, you feel so good.’

Ezio hauls him up to kiss him, but his mouth is open, panting. Leonardo can only take one his top lip between his own, struggles to suck on it as Ezio whines. When he drives even faster Ezio’s teeth catch hard against his bottom lip.

_ Come on  _ he’s going to say, but he doesn’t need to. Ezio clenches around him, limbs trembling, and the loudest noise he makes is short, croaking into a silent scream as a hot spurt lands on both their stomachs. 

Leonardo stills, presses against his forehead, kisses him everywhere but his mouth while he’s still out of breath. 

‘Alright?’ He breathes, wanting to hear the praise as much as he needs to know the answer. 

Ezio nods, fisting his hand into his own hair. He breathes a shaky laugh. ‘Yes, fuck...’ He grins. 

Infectious grin. Leonardo kisses it then, as much as he can whilst his own breathing is still heavy, kicking him to move. The smallest hint of panting tongue is enough to make him moan and press harder into Ezio’s mouth. 

The movement forces him upwards, drives him deeper and they both gasp out of the kiss. Leonardo is going to choke an apology but Ezio holds tight to his cheek and asks him -

‘You’re close?’

Leonardo gasps a laugh. His arms are shivering with acidic soreness, legs weak and aching. ‘Desperate, you have no idea-’

Ezio crosses his calves tighter, forces Leonardo fully inside him with only the smallest whimper. The stroke of his clenching walls makes Leonardo’s hips jerk and he knows he sounds weak-willed through his gritted teeth as he checks -

‘It doesn’t hurt?’ 

‘No,’ Ezio promises, ‘it’s good, you can-’

He cuts off as Leonardo thrusts into him, makes the most gorgeous choking noise and clings on so tight Leonardo thinks this might be it. He worries his open mouth over Ezio’s cheek, chin, lips where the unsaid words are sweetly hanging. 

_ Use me,  _ they say, stretching up to kiss him as he pushes faster, more desperately,  _ take me.  _

Jesus, fuck, it’s as generous as it is the hottest thing. 

He feels Ezio’s hand slide down between them, forcing itself into the tight, hot space between them, gathering sweat. Ezio presses his palm against the very bottom of his abdomen. He hisses then, eyes closing, his other hand biting into Leonardo’s shoulder. Knowing what he’s feeling makes Leonardo push his head into Ezio’s shoulder, teeth gritted and hands fisted.

‘Go on,’ Ezio almost growls into his neck. He clenches again, tight and beautiful and Leonardo nearly collapses onto him, jerking hips pitching him forward and deeper, chasing the pleasure he can practically taste on Ezio’s breath. 

He feels as if he might break - everything taught enough to snap. A whine escapes his lips and he might be desperate enough to cry, to bite, to bury himself inside Ezio and stay there forever. His breath is as fast as his hips now, and  _ still _ he’s not  _ there _ , reaching for something deeper. Another few seconds. Another little mouthful of encouragement under his jaw. So close if he can only reach. 

He pulls them impossibly closer and the next thrust undoes him. His throat sounds like it might tear on the moan that chokes out of him. Stars rocket and burst behind his screwed up eyes. He feels himself spill inside, hears Ezio's contented groan at the feeling of it. The pleasure of sharing this and the thrill of, in the smallest way, possessing him, on top of the rest, sends waves of riotous aftershocks through Leonardo’s limbs. 

His legs give out from under them, sending them both tumbling to the mattress where they lie through the trembling. 

He lies, spent and flooded with warm ecstasy, on Ezio's broad chest for long enough that he begins to feel guilty for not going back for the cloth. 

He starts to say as much, but Ezio pulls him in closer, holding Leonard snug to his chest with his strong arms and rolling them both over so they’re huddled in with pillows. 

‘I thought I was taking care of you?’ Leonardo protests, a little halfheartedly. It feels remarkably comfortable and harboured, squeezed between warm and powerful muscles. 

‘You had your turn,’ Ezio tells the nape of his neck with a pointed kiss. He tucks his knees against the back of Leonardo’s, curling them in on each other. ‘And you know how I hate injustice.’

Leonardo decides this is a very good point, and although he knows they really ought to wash  _ before  _ this all crusts on their skin and his sheets, his eyelids are already heavy. Being swaddled and held like this isn’t helping on that front - the warmth of Ezio’s breath on the back of his neck might as well be a lullaby. 

He is drifting pleasantly into what might be a rest, a nap, or real sleep, before he feels the shy murmur tickling his hair. ‘Thank you,’ Ezio is saying slowly. ‘I ought to thank you.’ 

Leonardo takes his hand and laces it with his own. ‘No need,’ he reassures with a kiss to its scuffed knuckles. 

‘I did not know how much...’ Ezio starts, but he trails off into a sigh. ‘I think I needed that. All of it,’ he adds before the humour can be mined, too easily always by both of them. ‘Whatever it is you’ve coaxed out of me.’ 

‘I’m glad I could... I’m glad. Sleep. I’ll take another look at that cut in the morning.’ 

It feels like hours they lie there breathing in quiet again, Ezio’s slowly rising chest pushing against Leonardo’s back, Leonardo’s breathing pushing against their tangled hands. The candle burns down to the wick and snuffs itself out. They go on lying there in the moonlight. 

At some point Ezio leaves, presumably for the bathroom but Leonardo still groans for him to come back. When he does he brings the cloth and cleans them both up with cold salty water and a murmured apology. When he returns to the mattress and curls them both back together he brings the blankets with him, covering the now clean chill and the cool fragility of their tangled naked limbs.

Leonardo grabs his hand straight away this time, pulls a broad arm across his chest and their hands up to his chin. 

Ezio kisses his shoulder. ‘Leonardo?’

Leonardo hums and squeezes his hand. 

‘I only want you,’ Ezio whispers. ‘Blood or no. I only want to come here and be with you.’

His gentle tone, devoid of its usual pinch of amused salt, spreads so much glowing affection through Leonardo’s chest that it almost makes him sad. He rolls over in Ezio’s arms, holding their hands between them. With his other he pushes Ezio’s hair out of his heavy eyes. There is a slice of moonlight in their open depths when he blinks. 

‘I feel the same,’ Leonardo says, his voice almost catching around his tender good fortune. It's a bit dizzying, lying here in the dark and the vulnerable in safety. He sounds a bit drunk on it when he starts gently kissing nonsense into Ezio's skin. ‘I only want you too, caro. My love, my sweet brave-hearted love.’

Ezio sighs, and his eyes are still dry but brimming with feeling that threatens to spill. Leonardo nestles into his shoulder, feeling the clotted cut against his forehead. 

‘Though,’ he adds with a kiss, ‘I should prefer it without the blood if you can possibly help it.’

Ezio chuckles into his hair. ‘Alright, caro. Next time I'll finish it before they can get a hit in.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> well another foray into ac fic complete huh.... pls like commente subscribe etc uwu ? <3
> 
> i am doing fic commissions and i have a kofi if u like my stuff! u can find me @ babyyodablackwood on tumblr x


End file.
